Oh, Sweet Sister
by Meriwether Weslar
Summary: Petunia and Lily, they were an inseparable pair. Nothing could bring them apart, they thought.
1. Default Chapter

Basically, this is my viewpoint on what really happened to Petunia. We never hear a lot about Petunia, so it's an interesting story to write! (For anyone who read this before, tis being totally revised.) I thought up the story when I was reading fanfic, the meat of the story came from a thoughtful bike ride. Well... On with the story!

Disclaimer: I know not the secrets or mind of JK Rowling. Nor do I own anything having to do with Harry Potter. (Except for lots of HP shirts, posters, and jazz like that wink)

(I am just putting this stuff as the default chapter, less clutter on the first official chapter.)


	2. Toddlers to Witches

Ok, sorry it took so long to get the first chapter up! I've been scatterbrained, tis the weekend you know. wink Well on with the story! (BTW, this is a sad fic, but there'll be little sprinklings of humor written in.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my sanity, but since that ran off I have nothing. wink

They were both born on the second of October. From the moment they saw each other in the delivering room, they were inseparable. Two healthy and beautiful baby girls, Lily and Petunia Evans. Small with curly reddish brown hair, big green eyes that would make you melt, Lily was the older twin by about two seconds. Little with curly black hair and brown eyes was Petunia.

The twins had just gotten dropped off at their little preschool. Lily looked at Petunia, they were ready to have some fun. Going over to their teacher, they asked for some finger paints. Little did their teacher know that Lily and Petunia didn't put paint on paper. It took the teacher a long time to figure out that their school was getting a bit of a extreme makeover. (cough cough Ty P. smirks) As the teacher scolded them, her hair started to turn a bright weasley red. The twins could not suppress their amusement.

"Mwisis K. Yow haiw is awl wed!" Petunia's baby words were hard to interpret. Lily brought over a mirror to show 'Mwisis K.' What she looked like.

Petunia and Lily were in the corner for the rest of the day for that. Though it was silly, how could two four year-olds change a person's hair color? (cough cough)

They didn't stay in that school for too long. When they started real school, their parents decided that they should be home schooled.

One day, Lily and Petunia were playing chess in the front room of their house. It was the second of August, the twins were both eleven years and a month old. Petunia was winning the game and was about yell 'checkmate' when the strangest thing happened.

A huge, regal looking white snowy owl flew into the room through the open window. It dropped two letters into the laps of the stunned twins and flew right back out again.

Lily raised her eyebrows at her twin, "What was taht on about?" Unable to hide her amusement, she wanted to know if this was some sort of joke. Petunia gingerly took the letter from her lap and looked at it.

Petunia Evans

7 Gloucester Street

Melms, Liverpool

"Look at your letter luv!" She said to her awestruck sister.

Lily raised her eyebrows again, "Well, lets open them! They are most definitely for us!"

The two sisters opened their envelopes which were sealed with a purple stamp. Inside Lily's letter, it read:

Dear Ms. Lily Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry....

More followed in the letter, but that was as far as the twins got.

"Is there something mum and dad never told us? Or is this some big hoax?" Lily asked.

To find out, they talked to their parents, who knew just as much as they did, because they had just gotten a letter as well from the headmaster of this "Hogwarts".

Just as the twin's parents were saying this, someone rang the doorbell. Everyone went to see who it was. Opening the door, the strangest man was there to greet them.

He had pearly greyish white eyes and small oval glasses. Instead of a shirt and pants he wore a blood red robe. On his head he wore a curious looking cone hat. His smile was warm and inviting.

"Hello there! My name is Armando Dippit! The current headmaster at Hogwarts, good to meet you all finally. It is my job every year to acquaint the muggle.. er, I mean non-magic people with our wizard's world. So if you will all grab this old boot," out of his robes came the dirtiest boot ever. "We will be on our way."

Everyone grabbed the boot and they were all flying through the air it seemed. The feeling your got in your navel was unpleasant, seeing as it felt like it was being pulled out. The "ride" stopped right in front of an old tavern.

Dum dum duuum! Yes I know tis not a good cliffhanger, but it's 1:27 am here and I want some shuteye. So everyone be lovely little fan fic-ers and make some reviews for yours truly! Feel free to critique anything you see! Till the next chapter,

-Meriwether weasley


	3. The Start of Something Wicked?

Hello! Back again! Thanks to my luv who-read and reviewed! gives avacado75 a signed portrait of Viggo Mortensen cuz I know you like him.

Professor Dippit said that this was one of the most famous spots in muggle london. To the twins it looked old and musty. Dippit led them through the tavern and many an odd looking person stared at them. They went to the back room and there was a brick wall. Petunia and Lily were just about to see magic for the first time.

An old crate was in the corner of the wall, Dippit went over to it and examined the wall behind it. He started to converse with himself. "Let's see, three up and one to the side." The wall started to move! "Aye, that'll about do it." (Sorry, couldn't resist mate! (Jack S. line FYI))

After the wall moved to one side, a whole street opened up in front of them, they were beginning to see why it was important. There were shops with odd names like, Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions, and Ollivanders.

Their first stop was in the Ollivanders store. The man who owned the store must have been about 2,000 years old, his hair looked like Einstein's, and his pupil's were so grey that you could have sworn that they were white.

He smiled at them morbidly, it looked as if he thought he knew them. "Ahh! The twins from Liverpool, I've been expecting you!" The twins raised their eyebrows at each other.

They were being measured in the oddest places, like how wide their nose was and the sort, after a while, they realized that Mr. Ollivanders wasn't measuring them, but the tape measure was just doing it randomly on its own. The twins raised their eyebrows at each other.

After about ten minutes of trying to "be fitted", they left with two boxes containing little sticks, called wands.

Their next stop the bank. Yet this bank was different...

Da da DAAA! Yes the suspense is so thick cough cough Review my lovelies and get prizes! Heh! Hope you liked my fanfic though! I work hard to make these, and if no one reviews, I get sad and think that my work is unappreciated! GUILT winks


	4. Ahh The Streets of Diagon Alley

YAY! Look at this! A whole other chapter! For your viewing enjoyment! (but of course)

Petunia stared open mouthed at the goblins, they were all crinkly looking, like old parchment. (After tis been in a backpack for a few years.) Going up to a teller, Dippit informed the goblin that they needed "wizard money", whatever that was.

Mr. Evans took out his wallet and gave Dippit, who looked intently at it, 100 pounds. Then they got all of these big coins called Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze coins called Knuts. The teller, who in fact was very kind, informed the Evans how to use the money. After he'd finished, they took the bags, which were considerably light, some form of magic the twins assumed.

They came put of the bank, and Lily saw him, long, shoulder length, messy hair. He had glasses and bright blue eyes. (A/N - That's why Dan's eyes are blue... a joke) He glanced over at her and smiled, her heart skipped a beat. This was the first time that a boy had smiled at her. Not like she liked him though, yet he was pretty cute.

Petunia glanced at Lily, who was staring at the back of the boy. "Lily," she whispered. "I thought you didn't like boys!"

Lily blushed at her sister. "Oh come of it! He smiled at me!"

Rolling her eyes, Petunia dragged her lovesick sister to her family.

They then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for what else, robes! While they were being fitted, they saw a boy that looked like he was around their age, yet he looked like he'd never seen the light of day. His hair was all greasy, and when they smiled at him, he just glared.

"Friendly little git, isn't he?" Petunia whispered sarcastically into Lily's ear. Lily got all red, hardly able to suppress the laughter that was threatening to burst out of her.

When they were finally finished being fitted, they went to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. A small boy around their age walked up to them. He was much shorter than them, with gold hair and blue eyes. His face expression marked him off as a very egoistical person . "Hullo there! My name is Gilderoy! You two are going to be first years I imagine? I think that I'll finish top of the class this year. I –" he was cut off as his mum dragged him away, muttering to him about being courteous and the like.

"A right little Greek god we have eh?" Lily snickered to Petunia.

"Ahh yes, Narcissus, he will not last a year." Petunia joked back.

Finally they finished shopping, they both had new potion sets, two pewter cauldrons, two midnight black robes, and books. As a surprise, they got a grey horned owl named Athene.

"So! You have your school supplies, here is your ticket, the trains the first of September on platform 9 and three quarters in London." Seeing their puzzled expression reminded them of being muggle-born, so he told them how to be through the barrier.

Dippit then pulled out what must have been the mate of the other boot they'd used before. And WHAM! There they were, back in Liverpool. Now, they needed to pack.

Hmm... What will they pack? Give me ideas in your reviews! I promise I'll use them if they aren't too morbid.


	5. Packing?

Place of Honor...

Hermione's Girl, McGehernQB, mose, Orange Soda Spill, Leila, !

People reviewed! People reviewed! Jumps up and down ecstatically. YAY! Hands out little gift bags. What's in is what you decide! Magical things and the like. (Though each of them include a signed pic of JK Rowling. and me winks

My dear OrangeSodaSpill, I shall write another chapter to my Neville story if you wish it! And God Bless you too! (I will read your fic as soon as I finish writing this chap...and review it! Good so far, I started to read it when I was babysitting winks)

mose- don't be so fast to pass judgment, and cuss, there is a rhyme and a reason for everything.

Leila- Enchanting! Really? You are adorable!

Hermione's Girl- They'll see James again. Just not in Diagon Alley!

McGehernQB- ok ok, makeup it is!

On with the story!

You'd never believe all the junk they found in their room. Old magazines, clothes, ancient baby toys, letters from penpals, the list went on and on. Petunia and Lily had much to pack, and much to give away. They had a stack of stuff to give away, it almost came to the ceiling. (A/N I have a pile of blankets that high! wink) They took it to the British Goodwill. (A/N yes, I know, there is no such place.)

When their room was looking way too much clean (at least for Lily and Petunia, they started to pack. Mr. and Mrs. Evans got the twins trunks that had their initials (L. R. E. and P. K. E.) on them.

Lily started to pack all of her makeup (thank you McGehernQB!!!) into a cosmetic box. She put all of her new clothes into the trunk, (what can I say, she is a prep) she barely had enough room for her books!

Petunia on the other hand, didn't have close to as many clothes as her sister. She was much more of a tom boy. More of a book freak that wanted to do good in school. Still having room to share in her's, she put some of Petunia's books in her trunk.

September the first wouldn't come fast enough, so the two of them spent the rest of summer break looking at their new textbooks. They were filled with odd Latin words and spells. It was very interesting for budding witches.

Yet, the first came before they were ready. They set off for London around five AM so they'd be ready.


	6. A long Journey to Hogwarts

I am a slacker getting stuff put on here I know! I am sorry!! Here's my next chapter that was so long in coming!

They got to London around 10:30, so they had a bit of time before the train left. Mum and Dad came with them to the station. Stations nine and ten loomed before them, a brick wall separated the two. "I guess, that that is what we are supposed to go through?" Lily didn't sound like she really wanted to go straight through a brick wall, yet that's what they were supposed to do.

Petunia thought this would be fun, as opposed to her twin that was scared at the thought of it. She ran to the wall, yet instead of crashing into it, there was this brilliant flash of air. There, right in front of her was Platform 9 and 3/4. It was brilliant. The train, called the Hogwarts Express, was scarlet red.

A minute or two after she got through the barrier, in popped Lily and her parents. "Awesome isn't it?" Petunia asked her sister. Who nodded in approval. Lots of other kids were saying goodbye to their parents and the twins did the same. Petunia and Lily lugged their trunks up the steps of the train.

The inside it was fantastic, there were tons of compartments, Lily and Petunia found one that was empty and sat down. Lily started to drop off to sleep, Petunia, who was used to waking up early because of getting up early to work at the library, got a book out of her trunk and started to read.

The Lord of the Rings, one of Petunia's favorite books, she couldn't leave without it in her trunk. Right as she was getting into the battle of Helm's Deep, there was a knock at the door. Groaning from being interrupted, she got up to see who was there.

A boy who was enormously handsome with scars all over his face looked into Petunia's eyes. They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Just by looking into his eyes, she could tell that he'd been through a lot. "Hey, uh, you need a place to sit?" Petunia was intent on getting to know him.

He nodded slowly and sat down across from the sleeping Lily and Petunia, who pretended to be looking at her book again. Glancing over from her book, she studied his features, he had brown hair that was a little less then shoulder length, brilliant grey eyes, and a pale face. As he looked out the window, he really looked out of place, and forgotten.

"So," said Petunia trying to strike up a conversation. "Where're you from?"

Startled, he mumbled back, "Gloucester."

Petunia decided to wait until he wanted to talk to her.

A little while later, Lily woke with a start. She was mumbling something about 'Harry Potter' and to kill her instead of him. This was a bit unsettling to her twin. "Lily, you alright luv? Want me to get you something to drink?"

Lily looked shocked into her twin's eyes, "it was horrible, I had a son, and his name was Harry, this guy, he wanted to kill him. And..." her voice trailed off and she started to shake.

"Shhh." Petunia said soothingly to Lily, hold on a sec, I'll be right back." She went off to find Lily some hot chocolate.

Right as Petunia left, Lily noticed the boy sitting across from her. "Hey, sorry about that, dreams can be crazy sometimes eh?"

The boy gave her a haunted smile. "It's true. My name is Remus Lupin, what's yours?"

Lily seemed quite taken aback by the way he looked and acted. "Mine is Lily Evens, my sister is Petunia Evens. We are twins."

Sorry this chapter was short and not filled with too much important stuff, I'll try to write more tommorow! Hogwarts is coming up next!!! I'm thinking of having what the Sorting Hat says in the story!!!

-Meriwether


	7. R J Lupin

Petunia came back in with a mug of hot chocolate, handing it to her twin, she sat down again. Picking up her book, she was just getting to the part when Aragorn's life is saved by Gimli, such a beautiful part she thought. Sighing contentedly, the book was set down. She gazed up at the ceiling. "Lily, what did you say your son's name was?"

"Harry. What do you suppose it meant?" Lily looked up to her sister.

"Nothing, probably. I wouldn't worry about it." The little boy named Remus spoke up.

"So you can talk?" Petunia said, winking at the boy. "What is your name?"

"Remus Lupin" He seemed as if they were about to bite him or something.

"It's ok Remus," Lily and Petunia said in unison. "Will you be friends with us?" Lily asked calmly. He brightened up. "Good." She said, just as the old witch with the sweets came by.

Finally, the train stopped, Lily, Petunia, and Remus became instant friends. They had been having a conversation on Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding world. As it turned out, Remus was a very thoughtful person.

All three of them got off the train. Remus got separated from the twins. "Lily, dear, I really like Remus, don't get me wrong. There is something that he has hidden from us. I mean, how can you have all of those scars on your face?"

"I guess you are right, but we shouldn't let Remus know that we know, or else we will not be trusted by him." Petunia nodded, it was intelligent.

A man greeted all of the first years, "Welcome all newcomers! If you wouldn't mind fallowing me, we will get into the boats, and into Hogwarts!" The man was taller than most men, he wore a black coat and a pointed hat. "Well come on, let's go!" He walked fast paced to a dock full of self propelled boats.

Lily and Petunia stepped into one of the boats, Remus came in after, followed by another boy with midnight black hair that went down to his shoulders. "Hey you two, this is my friend Sirius. He is also a first year."

Petunia shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. My name is Petunia, and this is my twin sister Lily." She turned around and caught her breath, Hogwarts was a fantastic sight.

Did you like this chapter? Please read and review! Much obliged!

"And God bless us everyone!" - Tiny Tim, from A Christmas Carol (by Charles Dickens)


	8. Taste

Ok, I'm sorry that I seemingly forgot about this fanfiction…

On with the story

0-0-0-0-0

Petunia was more laid back than ever, it was almost as if she were shy. While the first years all mulled around her, waiting for someone to let them into the Great Hall, she sat back and stared off into the distance. Her thoughts lingered to Lily's dream she'd had in the train. _Dreams showed your true thoughts and feelings, yet they sometimes told of the future, and this wouldn't be the first time that a dream had come true for Lily. _She thought darkly.

Looking over at her twin, she realized that it was not the time to worry about the future, after all, you're only a first year at Hogwarts once, hopefully. So, she mentally shook herself, willing to forget about the dream. Trying to smile, the twin wondered who was sneaking up behind her sister. It was a boy, obviously a first year, with messy black hair and a smile wider than the Nile river (in his opinion anyway). Lupin raised his eyebrows, yet it wasn't enough of a change so Lily didn't notice. The boy proceeded to grab Lily around the waist and pick her up. Petunia couldn't help but laugh as her sister got seemingly hit on.

"Don't tell me we've met before," The boy asked, cunningly.

Lily promptly spun around and slapped him. "Don't think I deserved that, do you Sirius?" He asked his friend, with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah you did, definitely." The boy named Sirius responded. His clothes were slightly shabby, too large for him. His face was semi-covered in a long mane of long black hair. Lily couldn't help but notice that he was handsome, if he ever washed his hair that was.

Both boys grinned at each other as Petunia came towards them, making sure that her twin was fully enveloped in conversation with Lupin again. "Slick," She said jokingly. "So I've figured out your name," Nodding to Sirius, Petunia continued. "But I don't know yours." She turned back to the boy.

"Name's James." He shook Petunia's hand soundly. "And you are?"

"I'm Petunia, and you're quite wrapped up with my twin, Lily, aren't you?" She said, deviously to James, laughing. Lily looked back at Petunia, grimaced at her and gave her a _why are you talking to **them** _look. She just winked at her and continued. "She's a looker isn't she? Mum always said so."

"James smirked back, "Well it seems as though your dear sister does not return my affections, does she?" He asked, flicking back his hair pompously.

"Know why that is?" The twin asked cunningly. James shook his head, "It is because _my dear sister _has what is called **taste**, savvy?" She winked and Sirius laughed.

"Ah! Fair enough!" The boy answered, winking at Petunia in return, and leaving James in mock-awe. He wasn't far from leaving Lily alone, not by a long shot.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the door opened and Professor McGonagall, a young teacher with a sharp expression came though the door.


End file.
